Jedi Wizard Harry
by Celelanthir
Summary: This is a small story outline for an idea I have involving Star Wars, so give me your feed back on if I should write/continue the story
1. Story idea

Jedi Wizard

AN: This is mostly an idea outline so drop me a line if it should be continued. If you wish to write your own version using this idea or any idea in this outline, so long as you contact me first I most likely won't have any problems with that.

Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover

What if Obi-Wan Kenobi was the reincarnation of the Ancient Master Wizard Harry Potter? What if Obi-wan remembered his former life as Harry and how to use magic (without a wand) ? How would this knowledge of ancient magic affect Obi-Wan's life as a Jedi?

Magic was forgotten by almost all of the humans in the galaxy ages ago when the original human planet (Earth) was destroyed when its sun went supernova. The survivors with the ability to do magic never got training and when they meet with other species, the ability was declared the Force and never contested. What remaining references to magic were in children's books and even there it was being replaced by references to the force.

Once Obi-wan realized that there were no books on magic other than myths and legends he started to write down the knowledge as it came into his mind. He wrote in English, a language that no one else could read and all the knowledge in his mind was in English and behind shields very different from the ones taught in the temple.

Using his magic was dangerous because it worked best when emotions are used to strengthen the power behind it. To use the energy in front of other Jedi could lead to problems as emotions were considered the path to the dark side. Obi-wan had seen the dark side of humanity in his memories as Harry and was the only initiate who would survive outside the Temple alone before becoming Jedi Knights, or at least Padawans.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to the fine folks that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, or if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

Kylekatarn77

Celelanthier

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot, it's how I found out about this.


End file.
